


Night Flight

by muggles



Series: Shameless Poe Dameron Wish Fulfillment [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Mile High Club, Post-Movie(s), Spoilers, Star Wars: The Force Awakens Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muggles/pseuds/muggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe Dameron celebrates the destruction of the Starkiller base with a mechanic girl in his X-wing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Flight

Victories had been hard to come by for the Resistance lately, so when word spread that the Starkiller base had been destroyed by Poe Dameron and the Black Squadron, the celebrations at the base began almost immediately. Secret stockpiles of booze and sweets and snacks were liberated from their hiding places, emotions brimmed to the top as clandestine crushes were confessed, and even the highest-ranking officers seemed content to put down their tools and maps for once. There was still much more work to be done, but it could wait until after tonight.

She couldn’t possibly miss Poe as he entered the hangar where the festivities had centered—Poe could scarcely be described as meek on a day when he hadn’t just destroyed the First Order’s most powerful weapon, but tonight he was positively (and deservedly) dynamic. Cheers erupted as he walked inside, perhaps the loudest of all coming from him. She lost sight of him amidst the sea of congratulatory high-fives, hugs, kisses, pinches, and squeezes, and instead turned her attention back to her fellow mechanics, sipping on something bubbly and sweet that warmed her insides.

What she didn’t notice, until her friends grew silent staring at what she thought was empty space beside her, was that several minutes later, Poe Dameron, the pilot, the war hero, had somehow snuck next to her, free of his posse.

“Hello,” he smiled, big brown eyes beaming and focused, alarmingly, directly on her.

He made quick work of the conversation, every accidental touch from his rough fingers igniting her skin with overwhelming sensation. When he leaned in and whispered, “Come watch the sunset with me”—she didn’t care that it was nearly midnight and already dark, or that he’d surely used that line on dozens (hundreds? thousands?) of other men and women. This was going to be a story she could tell her grandkids. She was going to fuck Poe Dameron.

He led her out of the hangar by the hand, an unexpectedly tender gesture she didn’t require but appreciated nonetheless. The air was cold, and she hoped he had something more elaborate planned, or at least warmer, than a quickie against the wall. She resigned herself to that less-than-romantic notion as he led her towards the open airfield, scattered with vehicles—but her heartbeat quickened as she realized he was making his way towards one particular starfighter.

It was, unmistakably, Poe’s X-Wing, as the words “The Best Pilot in the Resistance” were emblazoned on its side. She’d serviced his vehicles many times before—Poe may have been a great pilot, but he also had a habit of returning starfighters in barely functioning condition. He climbed the ladder towards the cockpit, his round ass providing ample motivation for her to follow him. He paused at the top and looked down to her, winking, before disappearing smoothly into the cockpit. She scurried up the rest of the ladder, and took one last gulp of cool night air before slipping inside.

She hadn’t really had any doubts about his intentions, but she had to confront them almost immediately now—X-wings boasted an innovative design for fighting ability, speed and agility, but they were not meant to hold two people in the cockpit in a non-sexual manner. With nowhere else to go (and really, nowhere else she’d rather be), she ended up straddled on his lap, facing him and those big brown eyes once again as he closed the canopy.

Poe pulled her close to him with one hand at the small of her back and she wrapped her arms around his neck, as she closed her eyes and leaned in for a kiss. He kissed her hungrily, passionately, desperately, and she could already feel his pressure growing as she ground her hips into his. Her heart was beating hard, and she felt like her entire being was vibrating. Wait, there _was_ vibrating, but it wasn’t her—was Poe trembling? Surely, with his reputation, he couldn’t possibly be nervous…

She opened her eyes and realized Poe’s eyes were open too, looking just over her shoulder out the cockpit window. As she followed his gaze, she was startled to realize they were several thousand feet off the ground. Somehow, while making out with her, he’d taken off—one-handed—so smoothly that she hadn’t even noticed. To be fair, she was somewhat distracted, but… yeah. He was good.

“Sorry,” he said. “Thought we could use a little more privacy.” Poe punched a few buttons on the control panel and the X-wing seemed to hover, then he returned his full attention, and both his hands, to her. He ran his hands under her dress and up her thighs, grabbing her at the waist with his strong hands and pulling her back to him once again. He pulled the dress over her head, and she moaned softly as he nuzzled her breasts.

Suddenly very aware of her own nakedness and wanting to even the score, she sat back and yanked Poe’s jacket off over his shoulders and pulled off his shirt. She indulged a moment of fantasy as she ran her fingers over his tight stomach—Poe seemed to start to laugh at her awestruck face, but she quickly recovered, pushing him back into the chair as she kissed him again. Her hands went to work undoing his belt buckle, and she slipped a hand into his pants and wrapped it around his hard cock. She pulled his pants down a bit to free his erection, but as she met his gaze again she noticed he was staring down. She leaned back, worried she’d done something wrong.

“How much do you like these?” he asked instead, snapping the elastic of her regulation underwear against her thigh.

“I hate them,” she answered a bit too quickly, and Poe chuckled again. 

“My kind of girl,” he said, and ripped them handily, flinging them aside.

She felt his hands cup her ass, lifting and guiding her onto his cock. She moaned again as he filled her—yet another piece of the Dameron legend that didn’t need exaggeration. He continued to skillfully guide her up and down, alternating angle and speed, until she took over, grabbing a handle for leverage and slamming into him hard. That seemed to work for Poe, as she saw his eyes close and mouth drop open. He moved one hand so his thumb could circle her clit with expert precision, and she began to feel the sensation of fireworks spreading throughout her body, down to her toes.

She came first, and as her inner muscles tightened against his cock, it pushed him to finish as well. He came with a shudder, holding her tight against him until both their bodies relaxed. They sat there, panting, for a few moments, before Poe broke the silence.

“I think you should turn around,” he said.

She wasn’t quite sure she was ready for more so soon, but damned if she wasn’t going to try. She turned around as gracefully as possible in the conditions, again sitting on his lap, but now facing the cockpit window. She gasped when she saw it—a brilliant, beautiful, flaming orange sunset in the sky ahead of them. The X-wing hadn’t been hovering at all, but traveling smoothly towards the horizon to catch the setting sun. Poe wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her on the neck.

“Now,” he asked, “would you like to see the sunrise?”

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the [TFA Kink Meme](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=1594#cmt1594).
> 
>  
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr!](http://elfauno.tumblr.com)


End file.
